deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Manofgod/Sean Devlin vs Desmond Miles
Sandbox-style video games are everywhere. They are one of the most popular genres of video gaming to date. The most common of these are the GTA clones that's been duking out in the consumer market for almost a decade now, but there's something special about being able to climb up through buildings and freerun across the rooftops in an almost endless horizon of snadbox. Here we battle two of the most popular free-running sandbox protagonist from their respective series (minus the superpowers like Alex Mercer, Cole MacGrath and the Agent). Sean Devlin, the brutal Irishman who single-handedly destroyed the Nazis occupying France... vs Desmond Miles, a seemingly normal bertender who became the descendant of many of history's greatest assassins. Who is the deadliest warrior? Sean Devlin Sean Devlin is the main character in The Saboteur. Sean is Irish-born, but he moved to France due to being wanted by the Irish government. He was a professional race-car driver and mechanic, until his "brother" Jules was killed by race car driver/Nazi agent Dierker. Since then, he commited his entire time to getting revenge on Dierker. In 1940 Sean comes to Saarbrücken's Grand Prix. He almost wins the race but is cheated at the last minute by German Nazi Colonel Kurt Dierker, who later becomes the main antagonist. He shoots the wheels of the Aurora, Sean's race car. Later that day, Looking for petty revenge, Sean and his friend, Jules, go to a Nazi camp and drive Dierker's car of a cliff. Dierker catches Sean and Jules, and tortures them, thinking Sean and Jules were British spies. Eventually Dierker kills Jules, but Sean managed to escape. Sean runs to Paris under the Nazi conquest, and joins the French Resistance. The war is just the background of the story; Sean's passion is to avenge his best friend's death, and kill Kurt Dierker. Weapons * Main Weapon:' Executioner pistol '- A very powerful Automatic Luger Pistol owned by Kurt Dirker. Uses 9mm ammo chambered in a 32 round drum magazine and has very high rate of fire. It also has a brass knuckle finger guard knife attached to the base plate of the magazine to use as a melee weapon. * Tools: Explosives - as the titular Saboteur, Sean is an expert in everything that goes boom. He can use remote-detonated TNTs to blow up armored vehicles, tanks and even buildings. He can also use steilhandgrenades and rocket launchers like the panzerschreck and the panzerfaust. Desmond Miles Desmond Miles (1987 – 2012) was a member of the Assassin Order and a descendant of numerous familial lines that had sworn an allegiance to the Assassins; including individuals such as Aquilus, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, and Ratonhnhaké:ton. In September 2012, Desmond was kidnapped and incarcerated by Abstergo Industries, a Templar organization, and forced into a machine called the Animus to relive the genetic memories of his ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. It was Abstergo's aim to acquire a map that detailed many "Pieces of Eden" spread across the Earth, which Desmond was reluctantly successful in doing. Following this, he managed to escape Abstergo with the help of Lucy Stillman, an undercover Assassin, and joined an Assassin cell in Italy, which consisted of herself, Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane. Utilizing an upgraded Animus of Rebecca's construction, Desmond relived the memories of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, in order to improve upon his newly obtained skills. Weapons * Main Weapon:' Heckler & Koch Mark 23 Phase II Prototype and Hidden Blade' - Daniel Cross' MK23 pistol, which Desmond obtained after killing Cross. It is semiautomatic, fires .45 ACP from a 12 round magazine. Desmond like all other assassins carried a hidden blade for stealth kills. * Tools - 'Eagle Vision '- is a sixth sense that allows Desmond to sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as a colored glow, much like an aura. Red indicates enemies or spilled blood, blue indicates allies, white indicates sources of information or hiding spots, and gold indicates targets or objects of interest. He can also use it to detect a certain through walls and even faint heat signatures. X-Factors (Devlin vs Miles) * Stealth: 80-90 - Sean is a capable stealth artist who can sneak behind Nazis and use disguises to get around Nazis (but if he gets too close he will be caught). On the other hand, Desmond Miles is fully capable of rendering himself invisible by "blending in the crowd" and also perform on-the-ledge and air assassinations like his ancestors. * Brutality: 100 - 70 - Desmond's body count is only few, having only been through short missions. Sean Devlin is different since he can destroy a whole Nazi base all by himself using his trademark guns and explosives, like a true badass action hero. * Tactics: 85 - 80 - Desmond did led the Assassins Order to defeat Abstergo and save civilization but it was short-lived. Sean managed to rally and lead the whole French Resistance into finally freeing France from Nazi occupation. Battle Rome, 1947 Sean Devlin, the infamous Nazi-killing Saboteur, is walking in the streets of the City of Rome, smoking a cigar and admiring the people and their culture. Europe was at peace now, the war ended 2 years ago, and Sean was enjoying a luxurious life as a famous race car driver. While he was walking, a young man in a white hood bumped into him, almost making Sean lose his balance. His cigarette dropped into the ground, and he yells at the young boy to “Watch where he’s going.” The young man, an assassin by the name of Desmond Miles, only looked at him as he kept running. Several policemen, who were chasing Desmond, got tired and lost track of him, stopping right besides Sean Devlin. “il Bastardo!” one of the police said. Sean approaches them and asks, “What’s all the ruckus?” “That young boy is a thief who stole some documents from an office! We tried to stop him but that little monster… was just too fast...” Upon hearing this, Sean did some stretching and said, “Well ya coppers have to stop eating them lasagnas and pastas cause those are getting ya too fat. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen some action and this will do. I’ll try to chase down that lad for ya,” before leaving the police to chase down Desmond. Desmond however, was free running on top of some buildings, and Sean climbed up to try and get to him. Desmond easily leaped through some buildings and used his parkour skills to climb some of their highest peaks. Although Sean was a bit slower, he kept tagging on Desmond’s tail as the two chased each other on the rooftops. The young assassin looks back, and was surprised to see this Irishman who was doing great in keeping up with him. Although impressed, Desmond had enough running and he grabbed a custom made Mark 23 pistol and fires at Sean, yelling “I got no beef with you guy. Just leave me alone!” Sean was a bit surprised that this guy had a gun, and he takes cover while also drawing his automatic Luger. Desmond kept Sean pinned down with his pistol, but Sean managed to quickly take aim and let out a burst from his executioner pistol at full auto. Several bullets hit Desmond in the arm, making him drop his pistol and shouting, “You son of a bitch!” in pain. As the assassin fell down bleeding, Sean runs towards him and kicks him in the face. “Time to take you back to yer mamma, boy,” Sean said. “Fuck you!” Desmond said as he rolls out from a stomp from Sean, and punching the Irishman in the abdomen. Sean them sends a right hook that makes contact with Desmond’s face, almost knocking him out. But Desmond manage to keep himself conscious and jabs Sean in his throat. As Sean chokes, Desmond then punches him several times in the chest, before sweeping his feet and sending him one powerful sidekick to the torso in midair. The kick sent Sean falling from the building they were in, and he slams back first into a car below, flatting it and injuring Sean deeply. Three of his ribs and an arm was broken, several glass shards punctured his body, and he was splitting blood from his mouth. Seeing an opportunity for a coup degrace, Desmond draws his hidden blade and performs an air assassination from the building and straight towards Sean below. Sean looks up and sees Desmond gliding like an eagle towards him, and picking enough strength, manage to roll away from the car, as Desmond crashed into the car with his blade. Although uninjured, Desmond reeled from the landing. He then sees Sean limping away, before looking at him with a grin on his face. Sean holds up a detonator and presses the trigger, and watches as the car that Desmond was standing on exploded from a TNT bomb that Sean set up while he was there. Desmond then suddenly wakes up from the Animus 2.0 in the future, still shaken from the battle. The blast was powerful and the only debris that came out from it was Desmond’s flaming head that flew past a wounded Sean. The policemen arrived and called for medics to check on Sean. “Thank you signori, we owe you one.” “It’s fine is all. I haven’t been hurt like this for a very long time.” One of the policemen picks up Desmond’s smoking head, and they all look at each other, before a policemen said to Sean, “Say signori, we could use a man like you. We are impressed with what you did and we are needing a man with your specific talents in our little organization.” “Sorry sirs. But I’m not really that good siding with the law. And I’m kind of retired now from all the headbashing and fist fighting. This is actually my vacation…” “Oh we’re not policemen signori, and trust me, we pay a handsome price for a man such as you,” the policeman said before handing Sean a red Templar cross together with a business card. “Call us if you are ever interested,” he said as a confused Sean was finally being carried away to the ambulance. Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that while Desmond Miles had better free running and parkour skills, Sean Devlin was stronger, tougher and smarter than the assassin. While Desmond only excelled at close quarters and stealth combat, Sean had a more balanced variety of combat skills, and his explosives and automatic pistol proved more lethal than Desmond’s slow pistol and eagle vision. Category:Blog posts